


more than eyes can see

by candidshot



Series: episodes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec knows his Magnus, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec pressed his palms against the glass barrier – his fingers aligned with Magnus’s.“You look like crap”.There’s relief in Magnus’s smile. “Well I’ve had better days. This body is filthy. No glitter and with this big and unglamorous head”.





	more than eyes can see

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by S02ep11

Maybe this body switch thing works like a glamour; only those who know, know.

Or so Valentine and Azazel thought. 

But they forgot this one important thing;

the love Alec and Magnus share.

A love that started with the eyes; Magnus’s fabulousness and Alec’s tall handsomeness. But soon that vain love led them into deep inquisitiveness, with them always watching each other – and Magnus’s grace in whatever he does; speech, walking, sitting down, the patience in his eyes whenever he looks at Alec, never goes unnoticed.

After a long interrogation and everyone else had left the room, Alec asks, “By the way, what’s your stance on tuna sushi?”

“The fatty one? or, the obese one?”.

If Alec should blink this instant, the tears would fall. With his hands shaking, he reaches across and pans his palms against the glass barrier – his fingers aligned with Magnus’s.

“You look like crap”.

There’s relief in Magnus’s smile. “Well I’ve had better days. This body is filthy. No glitter and with this big and unglamorous head”.

Tracing Magnus’s stretched palm against the glass with his fingers, Alec tells him, “When I bust you out of here, I’m going to beat the shit out of Valentine”.

Magnus chuckles, “Your passion for revenge on my behalf is a complete turn on”.

“Magnus, I’m sorry”.

“It’s not your fault, Alexander. We’ll catch Valentine and I’ll pin him to the ceiling and then you - you get to beat him like a piñata – of course, that’s all after we switch back bodies”.

Alec's pager beeps. He checks it quickly then looks back to Magnus, “Are you ready?”

Magnus nods, “like your damoiseau in distress”.

“Then let’s go get your sexy body back – then kick some ass”.

And that’s how the story goes and ends! 

 ---

  _magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
